


Hunter And The Hunted

by Bliss_ful



Series: Soulmate Au - Fundywastaken [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Guard Clay | Dream, Hunter/Hunted trope, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prequel, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Shapeshifter Ranboo, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fundy was being hunted....Turns out the hunter was his soulmate.This wasn’t how he’d expected things would turn out.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★(This is just the meeting, that’s why it’s only 2 chapters. Writing the part where Dream finds out they are soulmates soon)✰No smut!✰I’ll make it clear that angst angst from the soulmate story will only be in this series and not the Fundy angst series! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Soulmate Au - Fundywastaken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter One

Fundy was in the middle of hiding. Yes, hiding. For the past week, he’d been playing a game of cat and mouse with some hunter. Fundy was lost and very much wanted to go home, even if it meant seeing his terrifying “uncle” and a loud, annoying, another uncle. He had no idea who was hunting him or even why sure his father was a somewhat crazed leader but he wasn’t well known for being his son. Fundy himself wasn’t even known at all. Most of his friends thought it was sad, hadn’t even known who he was when Wilbur- his father- had first introduced them to him, and multiple of them had been him at least a few times.   
  
Fundy was getting increasingly tired at this point, had no sense of direction, and was lost, as well as the fact that he very soon was going to pass out and be found.   
  
He did not want to be found.

  
Fundy found his hand reaching out to brush against his arm, which was free as he had pushed up his sleeve earlier that week when it had brushed against a thorn bush and gotten torn up to the point he’d prefer not to ruin it further. It also just so happened that’s where his soulmate mark laid. Yeah, soulmate mark. You’d think a shapeshifter like Fundy himself wouldn’t have a soulmate but hurrah turns out he did!

  
..He certainly hadn’t expected nor wanted one when it showed up.

  
It was a somewhat medium, at least from what he’d seen other marks look like, a circle with a smiley face. The eyes weren’t visible, as they were more inward on his arm where he didn’t necessarily keep in view of everyone. What most knew was that he had a half circle with a long curved line (the smile). He’d confused some people before he showed them the rest of it.

  
He didn’t even want a soulmate. His father surely hadn’t found his, or at least she hadn’t been willing to stay for too long after having Fundy.. probably realizing the mistake she made before Fundy even came out to his father as being transgender- a boy instead of the girl he was born as. His father thankfully accepted him and even let him pick out his name “Fundy”. 

  
He only knew two people who’d found their soulmate- technically four but they got together with the other two. His two friends Tommy and Tubbo were minors and preferred to be in an entirely platonic relationship, he had doubts they’d ever have a romantic relationship with how much they seemed like siblings. His other friends Niki and Puffy, Captain Puffy, were soulmates, and in a romantic relationship. He was sure he knew two others but his mind couldn’t place them at the moment in his panic.

  
His “hunter” had slowly been catching up. He clearly could have caught up to Fundy anytime he wished, but he seemed to prefer the chase. Fundy certainly did not, but he was sure **happy** the other was having such a good time hunting him.

  
On the run, he had thankfully made a few friends, even if they were almost miles behind him by now. Two siblings were the only people he’d learned the names of, a girl called Niki and her half-brother, a fellow shapeshifter who preferred a black-and-white half and half look, Ranboo.   
  
Fundy was at the moment kneeled on a branch and looking around quickly. He wanted to rest but couldn’t bring it upon himself to leave himself vulnerable for even a moment. The faint rustle of leaves made him nervous, the wind brushing against his bare arm and up his other sleeve, up to his pants and against his collarbone. He shivered, reaching to itch at his soulmate mark again.

  
He turned around and was met with fabric. He screeched and almost fell backward, his hands clinging onto the branch. He stares at the fabric in front of him. He didn’t want to look up and stare at the hunter in the face, he didn’t think he could handle that.   
  
He was frozen up and felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face upwards. He flinched when his gaze met a.. mask? And such a similar mask at that. He squinted at it for a second before quickly connecting it. That was the mask his soulmate mark was! He blinked a few times before staring in disbelief right at the mask, having to close his mouth when it dropped open. The hunter tilted his head slightly but Fundy couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Fundy felt the urge to run his hand over the mask and see what it felt like but refrained.  
The other leaned over him to grab Fundy’s arm, which the shapeshifter promptly ripped out of his grip and scrambled farther away while still gripping the branch, shifting his arms to wrap them around the tree trunk as his back pressed against the tree trunk. The other walked closer, firmly grabbing his arm and heaving him up. He wasn’t tired, and if he was not by much compared to Fundy. He didn’t have enough strength to fight against the harsh tight grip on his arm and let himself be dragged.   
  
The corners of his sight were black, and it slowly faded in until his vision was fully clouded. His eyes closed and the world went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :). More chapters coming soooon~  
> Just a warning this story will be short, as will the chapters (though I’ll post like 3 a day), and I doubt I’ll get too much into the romance, just hint at it and kinda go into more detail on the soulmate thing! ♡︎


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy woke up and feels embarrassed  
> Dream is laughing at his misery  
> Niki and Ranboo are sweethearts
> 
> Overall life is great.

Fundy blinked his eyes open and looked around at the blurry setting. He’d been sleeping and.. wait someone was touching.. him- he shrieked. 

The “hunter” had his arms wrapped around Fundy’s legs and Fundy was slain across his shoulder. He quickly looked around and paused, recognizing the setting. A small “ding” was heard and Fundy took it in. He was back in the nice girls, Niki’s, bakery. The hunter put him down in a chair and took a seat himself.

“Ah, your awake!”

Fundy stared at the mask that stared back at him. This was his soulmate? Great. He laid his head down in his arms and closed his eyes again, intending to go back to sleep. He suddenly felt a hand on his back and jolted up, staring at whoever touched him.  
It turned out to be Niki, who didn’t look offended but slightly surprised by the random action. Fundy sighed and apologize quickly. She just smiled and forgave him.

Ranboo came out quickly and followed his sister’s example and walked over, asking if Fundy was alright. Fundy gave a small shrug before saying he was “okay as he/I could/can be”. Ranboo didn’t seem fully convinced but he didn’t push. The two asked if together wanted anything and after getting a “no” from both they decided to leave them alone.

Fundy finally came to fully, blinking a few more times before staring at the hunter. He had a few questions.

“First, why’d you follow me?” He didn’t let him speak.  
“Second, who are you?” He didn’t let him speak again.  
“Third, what do you want?” He finally paused to let him speak.

“Those answers are all quite similar. First, Your father instructed me to. Second, I’m called Dream. Third, For you to return home and so I can go back to sleep.” 

Fundy never wished to stomp someone into the ground more than he did right now. 

He also felt very embarrassed. He’d been running for no reason? He put his head down, his entire face beat red. If it was possible Fundy was sure his spirit would have exited his body rights at that very moment. But it wasn’t, so he just wrapped his arms around his head and buried himself deeper.

He heard a loud tea kettle-like noise and snapped his head up in confusion. Last he’d known Niki didn’t have a tea kettle, let alone one loud enough that he could hear her in the kitchen- seeing as he hadn’t heard any footsteps, and he was hypersensitive to sounds.  
He stared in shock at the hunter, Dream, who still had his mask, his face was covered up with such mask, who was emitting the sound. Fundy assumed it was a laugh and it was one of the strangest he’d heard, which was saying a lot as he’d heard some extremely interesting laughs, the most noteworthy was Ranboo, who had little glitchy undertones to his laugh that caused it to fizzle in a strongly addicting way. Not to say his laugh wasn’t nice, it seemed somewhat so, but it certainly was unique.

He groaned as soon as he realized the laugh was directed at him, putting his head down again. His kind went over the answers he’d gotten. Wow, he really could be an idiot sometimes. There was one thing that confused him though...

“Why didn’t you just catch up and take me back? I’m positive you could have done it anytime.” His.. “laughter” died down and there was a pause of silence. Fundy waited, looking up again and letting his head rest on his arms. He was getting a headache and he just wanted to sleep more, but he wanted that answer first.

“I guess I got distracted by how enjoyable it was chasing someone down again.” Dream let out a little hum after he finished speaking. Fundy somewhat nodded before closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep. 

He (His sleep) got interrupted again when Niki quickly came back, placing a glass of water down next to Fundy. He shot her a thankful look. Ranboo was hovering over the countertop and looking at something, his eyes snacking over it before shooting over to look at Fundy’s gave over his sister's shoulder. He offered the other shapeshifter a smile, and Ranboo quickly smiles back before his gaze returned to whatever he was staring at.

He closed his eyes AGAIN and finally fell asleep, though not before hearing a little mutter that sounded suspiciously like a swear from Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully panicked that I posted this chapter earlier so I’m here to get it out to you, please annoy! I’ve been trying to update once a day but there’s a chance I won’t tomorrow, seeing as it’s Christmas and all, but I might write a short mini-shot for Dream and Purpled or SBI +Tubbo and Fundy (and possibly Dream, who all of them look down upon besides Fundy who is somewhat trying to get them to like him more), Christmas Version!  
> Please enjoy this for the time being :)


End file.
